punk love
by kagomefan1199
Summary: its been 5 years sonce the last time they saw each other. Each one of them hating each other more and more but will that stop kagome a punk rocker and inuyasha a upcoming singer
1. Chapter 1

Its been 5 years since that day inuyasha cheated on her with that skank kikyo. See kagome and the gang was punk inuyasha was kagomes boyfriend,but one day he stopped hanging out with the gang mostly her.The next few days he started wearing preppy clothes and hanging out with the plastics.One day kagome confronted him and when she did he just ignored her.Then the next thing she saw she would never forget, her heart shattered and her stomach felt like it was going to fall out her butt.

But all that is behind her now, now shes a famous punk singer uve probably heard her album maybe not this is her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up hearing the sound of a alarm clock "And now we have a enterview with kago...,beep."Inuyasha shut off the clock before he could hear the next words of the station. Tired from last nights events he went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower.10 minutes later he was dressed in a buttoned up black dress shirt and a black jean pants.He grabbed his car keys and walked out to his convertable mustang that was bright red with flames on the side. He turned on the radio turning it up as loud as it would go. And zoomed down the road. He took out his cell phone and dialed his best friends number."Hey miroku i'll be over in a sec I need to stop and get gas." He hung up the phone and drove into cheveron. He parked the car and got out to pump the gas and paid."Inuyasha!" He turned around to see sango waving at him.

"Hey was up." asked inuyasha walking over to her .

"Hey. Nothin really hey I got a surprise.Sango 5.7 long dark brown hair to her waist,brown eyes.she was wearing a shirt that said 'SAVE THE DRAMA' on the front and on the back 'FOR UR MAMMA',with black cargo pants and some black and white sketchers.

"Really well I'm on my way to mirokus why don't you come with and you can tell us both."said inuyasha.

"Ok." And with that they got in inuyasha's car and drove off.

"Yo miroku." Inuyasha said while walking in the front door with sango.

"Wow sango your lovelier every time I see you." He said and kissed her hand while she blushed a deep red.

"Well whats the surprise?"yelled inuyasha with anticipation.

"Here." She handed miroku a envelope.

"Hey wheres mine?" inuyasha whined.

"Shutup inuyasha."miroku said while opening the envelope. He opened it and stared at it for a while and brung out 2 tickets.

"What the hell are these!" inuyasha grabbed the paper and tickets and read it out loud.

"Hey miroku was up its been a while well im in town to do a concert and i have tickets for you and 1 person of your choosing and i also gave you backstage passes and your invited to the after party well I hope to see you and sango there at the concert it is at Jamestown Hall well see you there.bye.signed kagome higurashi." Inuyasha just stared at the paper for a second then out of no where."WHHAAAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!" screamed inuyasha.

"wow inuyasha timid much." said sango.

"well inuyasha you wanna go with me theres an extra ticket."miroku said waving the ticket in his face.Inuyasha glanced at the ticket and before miroku could say anything he swiped the ticked and the backstage pass.

"Hey inuyasha hurry up were going to be late to the concert if you dont hury up.""I'm coming i'm coming."inuyasha said while walking down the steps inuyasha was wearing a black shirt that had his favorite band on it. And black jeans with tons of chains that he borrowed from miroku well actully stole.

"Ok lets go."they left the house at 5:41"Hey the concert doesnt start till 7:00 why are we driving so fast!"yelled miroku trying to hold on and pray at the same time but found out he couldn't. Inuyasha was going 80 on a 50 speed limit. They got there at no time flat well inuyasha's car did have a flat tire,they got there at 5:59."Inuyasha i'm never getting back in the car with you agian.""sango said shed meet us here when it starts since were early let me do all the talking."said miroku getting out of the car.

"Tickets please?" They handed him there tickets."you'll have to wait here till 6:30."said the security guard.

"Yes well we have backstage passes and I know kagome higurashi personally."miroku said with a smile on his face.The guard pulled the rope and let them in.When they got in they went to the back imediantly.

"Hey lets split up and look for kagome if you see her call me on my cell.""sure ok."said inuyasha. About 5 minutes till the show began he finally spotted her.She was as beautiful as ever even tho her back was turned her hair had grown longer it was now to her lower back black as ever with brown highlights.She was wearing a army short sleaved shirt and black baggy capries with chains.He was about to go over to her but he heard her name being called by the band.She went on the stage."Hello New York."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to every one who reviewed my story i really appresiate it and if anyone has any ideas don't be shy to tell me. i know my chapters are short its just that i have alot of good endings.well thanks and on with the chapter.

"HELLO NEW YORK."she yelled."YOU READY FOR SOME MUSIC?"she put the microphone to the audiance."YEAH."they shouted."WELL I HAVE A ERGE TO PLAY COMPILICATED HOW ABOUT YOU.""WELLLETS GET STARTED."suddenly the band started to play."

Uh Huh

Lifes like this

Uh Huh

Uh Huh

Thats the way it is

Cause lifes like this

Uh Huh

Uh Huh

Thats the way it is

Chill out

What you yellen for?

Lay back

Its all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin in your car

And you're talkin to me one-on-one

But you become

At that moment kagome started to move her arms in a circular motion.

Somebody else

Round everyone else

Watchin'your back

Like you can't relax

Yourtryin to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

At that time kagome held up her hand high. Inuyasha watched from the crowd he knew that that song was about them and there past right there and then he had to talk to her.

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else

Gets me fustrated

Life's like this

You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn into

Honestly,you promised me

I'mnever gonna findyou fake it

No no no

You come over unanounced

Dressed up like you're somethin else

Where you are and where it's at you see

You're makin me

Laugh out

When you strike your pose

Take off

All your preppy clothes

You know your not foolin anyone

When you become

Somebody else

Round everyone else

You watchin your back

Like you can't relax

You tryin to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Kagome started to jump up and down and so does the audiance.

Why'd you have to go and make thing so caomplicated?

I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else

Gets me fustrated

Life's like this

You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And you turn into

Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no no

(no no no)

No no

(no no no)

No no

(no no no)

Kagome went to the left side of the stage and went to the audiance and pulled a girl from the audiance and on to the stage and they both started to sing in the mic.

Chill out

What you yellin for?  
Lay back

It's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

Somebody else

Round everyone else

Watchin your back

Like you can't relax

You're tryin to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things complicated?

I see the way your're acting like your somebody else

Gets me frusterated

Life's like this you

You fall abd you crawl and you break and you take what you get

And you turn into

Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no...

"WHATS YOUR NAME?"she pointed the mic to the girl next to her."ITS MIYA.""WELL MIYA PIC A SONG THAT YOU WANT ME TO SING SINCE THIS IS THE LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT.""UMM I PIC DON'T TELL ME.""OK THANK YOU AND I WILL BE BACK LATER TO SING IT IM TAKING A 5 MIN BREAK." she walked off the stage only to come face to face with the person that stalked her dreams for 5 years.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY IM BACK SO ON WITH THE STORY

_**LAST TIME ON PUNK LOVE **_

_**"WHATS YOUR NAME?" "ITS MYA" "WELL MYA PIC A SONG YOU WANT ME TO SING." "UM I PIC DONT TELL ME." "I'LL BE BACK IN FIVE MINUTES." She walked off stage to come face to face with the person that stalked her dreams for 5 years.**_

_**NOW **_

_**"Kagome." inuyasha said looking at her face.**_

_**"Inuyasha, What are you doing here."**_

_**"Well I came with miroku." he stepped closer to her.**_

_**"well inuyasha I have to get ready for my next song." she said while walking away.**_

_**"kagome wai..." he was cut off "HEY YOU YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HERE!" two body guards held him taking him to the exit.**_

_**"kagome listen im sorry" but before he could finish he was back in front of the stage.**_

_**Kagome walked into her dressing room. Five minutes later she came out in a black short sleave shirt in the middle was buckles, black pants with chains, white sketchers, and black fingerless gloves.**_

_**She walked back out on stage to hear all her fans screaming and yelling her name. Kagome just smiled and waved.**_

_**"OK EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR COMING OUT TONIGHT BUT DON'T BE SAD WE STILL HAVE ONE MORE SONG TO DO."she turned to her band. "HIT IT." **_

_**she walked up to the mic and started to sing.**_

_**You held my hand and walked me home**_

_**I don't know why you gave me a kiss**_

_**It was something like this**_

_**It made me go oh-oh, kagome looked out to the crowd.**_

_**You wiped my tears**_

_**Got rid of all my fears**_

_**why did you have to go?**_

_**Guess it wasn't enogh **_

_**To take up some of my love **_

_**Guys are so hard to trust**_

_**Did I not tell you**_

_**That I'm not llike that girl**_

_**The one who gives it all away, yeahhh. kagome took the mic off the stand and looked out to the crowd.she found a pair of golden eyes.**_

_**Did you think that I was gonna**_

_**Give it up to you ,this time?**_

_**Did you think that it was something **_

_**I was gonna do, and cry? She glanced at inuyasha.**_

_**Don't try to tell me what to do**_

_**Don't try to tell me what to say**_

_**Your better off that way, kagome walked over to inuyasha's side of the stage and got right in front of him and glanced at him once in a while.**_

_**Don't think that your charm**_

_**And the fact that your arm**_

_**Is now around my neck,**_

_**Will get you in my pants**_

_**I"ll have to kick your ass**_

_**And make you never forget**_

_**Im gonna ask you to stop **_

_**Thought I liked you a lot,**_

_**But I'm really upset**_

_**Get out of my head **_

_**Get off of my bed **_

_**Yeah thats what I said, kagomewalked to the opposite side of the stage and reached down to touch a couple of guys hands.**_

_**Did I not tell you **_

_**That im not like that girl**_

_**The one who throws it all away**_

_**Did you think that I was gonna**_

_**Give it up to you, this time?**_

_**Did you that is was something**_

_**I was gonna do, and cry?**_

_**Don't try to tell me what to do**_

_**Don't try to tell me what to say**_

_**Your better off that way**_

_**This guilt trip that you put me on **_

_**Won't mess me up I've done no wrong**_

_**Any thoughts of you and me have gone awayyyyyy, she walked back up to the stand.**_

_**Did you think that I was gonna**_

_**Give it up to you, this time?**_

_**Did you think that it was something**_

_**I was gonna do, and cry?**_

_**Don't try to tell me what to do **_

_**Don't try to tell me what to say**_

_**Your better off that wayyyyyyyyyy**_

_**IM BETTER OFF ALONE ANYWAY. one single tear fell down her cheek.**_

_**The music ended and the crown went wild . "THANKS FOR EVERY ONE COMING OUT TONIGHT WELL I HAVE TO GO FIND MY FRIEND WELL TILL NEXT TIME." she blew a kiss to the crowd and walked off the stage.Her and her body guards helped her to her limo and took off.But the whole time there in the limo it started raining inside.**_

_**THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN I HAVENT HAD ANY GOOD IDEAS WELL THANKS AND KEEP REVIEWING.**_


End file.
